This invention relates to a carabiner designed to facilitate easy grasping and positioning for use.
Carabiners are a basic tool in the equipment of a climber, and are used to clip ropes, protection, and the like together in a variety of configurations. Oftentimes, it is necessary for the climber to retrieve a carabiner from a sling, orient it in his hand, and then clip a climbing rope or ropes into the body of the carabiner, all without being able to look at the carabiner, or rope or ropes.
With conventional carabiners, it is difficult, through feel alone, to be able to properly orient the carabiner for easy clipping of ropes thereinto. Of course, if the climber is required to look at the carabiner while using it, he may be distracted from other critical climbing activities.
Carabiners, as with other climbing equipment, should be lightweight and yet strong enough to safely serve all functions to which they might be put. In addition, the larger the central opening or void in the carabiner, the easier it is to insert fingers into the opening for better positioning.